An electronic oscillator is an electronic circuit that produces a repetitive electronic signal, often a waveform such as a sine wave or a square wave. In a normal oscillator, reactance elements, such as capacitors and inductors, are intrinsic for transferring energy from one form to another for the oscillator to work.